


hollow

by lmnbrg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnbrg/pseuds/lmnbrg
Summary: After being blamed for the fall of L'manberg on January 6th, Tubbo decides to run away from his fallen country that has never loved him. On his way to a yet unknown destination, he meets Corpse. Corpse who sees Robin in Tubbo's eyes, and felt unable to leave the young kid alone.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 33
Kudos: 271





	hollow

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS!!!! GUYS!!!! if u follow me on twitter (@tpbbo) and i cannot phantom this enough i Am Sorry. i am not capable of shutting the fuck up so i will keep talking abt corpse & tubbo fd au living in snowchester peacefully
> 
> small note !! corpse is a time traveler in this au :] (no one but him and karl know it though)

Corpse left his room whilst a long yawn left his lips, putting his jacket on the top of his shoulders as he goes downstairs from his room to the living room. Blowing on his own two hands to warm them up, he pours his coffee on the mug that Tubbo made for him and stood by the snowy window.

It's Saturday. On days like these, Tubbo sleeps until late. He has been building and improving a lot in Snowchester this past week — their already decorated house, the beautiful backyard and a tower the young boy is still working on. The tiredness and exhaustion is visible in his face after he's done, but his bright and sunny smile as Corpse tells him he did a good job makes it seem like the fatigue was never there.

Tubbo has also been playing around in the snow with the puppy he's adopted recently. He builds snowmen and Corpse often has snowball fights with him, with snow walls protecting themselves playfully, as well as making snow angels. The boy always giggles whenever ice falls on his nose or mouth, erasing whatever negativity could have possibly been there.

Smiling behind his black face mask, Corpse takes another sip of coffee. He wanders around in the small, cozy living room and kitchen. It's mainly brown because of the wood Tubbo chose for the build, but the sofas and couches are dirty white and the carpets are red. The kitchen was plain and simple, enough for the two of them. There is also a small library in the corner with books that Tubbo brought from L'manberg.

… L'manberg. Tubbo talks about it a lot accidentally, and it hurts him afterwards. It starts innocent — he rambles about how he had a pretty house back there, how he and Tommy used to sit on a bench and listen to his music discs, how everything he's ever owned was there. He always had a smile on his face whilst he talked but, when it finally sinks back, his happiness drops. It's like he sometimes forgets what happened.

Admittedly, Corpse hates seeing Tubbo in that state. He doesn't blame him, though — he never has, he never will. How can anyone blame the kid with scars on his face from his own execution that he decorated himself, bruises all over his arms and legs resultant of the insane amount of explosions during January 6th, and the ripped off and torn apart clothing he used to be wearing when Corpse found him? Who was heartless enough to look at this burnt out and exhausted boy, and guilt him into thinking he is the person who traumatized him?

_They're all sick_ , Corpse couldn't help thinking to himself when Tubbo told him that everyone blamed him for what happened. _All of them. Sick for doing this to you_.

There are times when Corpse is doing normal tasks and chores, like cooking, and Tubbo reaches out to him and asks for a hug. It's a quiet and vulnerable whisper, almost like a pleas. He starts fidgeting with his own fingers and tugging on Corpse's jacket, always looking down. Corpse never hesitates to do exactly that — it's like he drops everything he was doing to give Tubbo reassurance.

At first, Tubbo's hugs were very hesitant and unconfident, like he was scared of them. Noting this, Corpse made sure he never stepped out of any boundaries and let Tubbo go as soon as he noticeably wanted to. The following days, the hugs Tubbo delivered (himself, by his own accord) were clingy and tight and, with a smile on his face, Corpse could feel the radiating happiness and comfort Tubbo always gets from that simple affection.

From ruffling Tubbo's hair to comforting the kid when he wakes up during the night, crying because he had repetitive nightmares about his traumatic experiences, Corpse would never refuse to do either of them. He always tries to show Tubbo that he's not alone, and that he won't leave him — not like the others did. He makes it clear that he would go through hell and back for Tubbo. The kid always gives him a hug and mumbles a ‘thank you.’

He doesn't have to, but Tubbo always shows how grateful he is. Whenever Corpse does the simplest thing for him, let it be giving him a sandwich or handing him his jacket because “ _it's too cold_ ,” Tubbo always makes a ‘big deal’ of everything. He cheers in thankfulness, gives Corpse a big smile with a following hug as he thanks him over and over again. Corpse can't help but let out a couple of chuckles every time, hugging him back and patting Tubbo's back. Maybe it's because very little people have done these things for him. Maybe that's why he never hides how happy he is when Corpse takes care of him and looks after him.

That kid deserves the world. Tubbo carried the blame of all of the adults and the weight of an entire country, a _nation_ , on his shoulders for so long. Watching Tubbo slowly heal is one of the most gratifying and satisfying things, helping him bring the child that still lives inside of him back and letting go of the presidency he used to uphold. Corpse will tell him how insanely proud of him he is one day.

“Corpse!” Tubbo calls out excitedly, climbing up the stairs and waltzing up to Corpse and getting a pat on the head as a response. He laughs. “Good morning!”

“Morning, bud.” Corpse smiles, it reaches his eyes. “How was your sleep?”

“Nice! No nightmares last night.” He announced happily. Tubbo clung to Corpse's shirt, tugging on it as he raised himself on his own tiptoes. “Ooh! Coffee?” 

Corpse nods. “Yeah. I made hot chocolate for you already, though.” He points to the kitchen counter, watching Tubbo walk over to it and take it in his hands as Corpse resumes to finish his own drink.

“Smells good.” Tubbo sits down, letting himself sink into the comfortable sofa. He tucks his knees to his chest, sipping on his mug of hot chocolate. Corpse stands behind him, messing with his hair in a playful way. Leaning his head back, Tubbo giggles at him. “Are we going out today? I really wanna finish some things in Snowchester…”

“I was thinking you could take a break from it for today and we go somewhere else, y'know.” He suggested, going upstairs to his room and raising his voice slightly so Tubbo can hear him from up there. The kid turns around in his seat, the mug close to his lips as he listens closely. “You've been working a lot. We could go out and do something fun.”

Tubbo blinks in surprise, then tilts his head. It takes him a moment to smile — his eyes soften. That was such a sweet thing of Corpse to say. He probably isn't aware of how much that meant to him. “Thank you, Corpse. We could do that!”

“Oh?” He comes down from upstairs with a fluffier jacket on as well as a beanie, smiling back. “Alright, cool. You can go get dressed and then we'll go.”

Getting up from his seat and putting the already empty mug down, Tubbo runs to Corpse and gives him a hug. It's more affectionate than usual, and it makes Corpse let out a soft laugh. He hugs Tubbo back, patting his back. Tubbo looks up and gives him another joyful grin from ear to ear before letting go and going downstairs to his room.

Corpse smiles to himself.

>

“Snow fort is done!”

Corpse turns around from shoveling the snow from the entrance of their house to look at Tubbo just finishing building said fort, cheering to himself. Their puppy joins Tubbo by jumping around him, asking for attention. He crouches down and pets the dog, laughing.

“Good job, Tubbo!” Corpse waves, getting thumbs up from Tubbo as he picks up the pet.

Tubbo lets himself fall down on his back in a huge pile of snow, arms spread to the sides as his dog gets on top of him to lick his face. He laughs and kicks the air playfully, sinking deeper into the snow below him.

He was having fun, he was — but from Corpse's perspective, it seemed like Tubbo had fallen on accident and was struggling to get up. In a worried rush, he runs up to Tubbo and helps him get up and sits on the snowy ground, only to be hit with a confused expression when he asks Tubbo if he's alright.

Tubbo tilts his head. “Yeah, I'm fine! I was just, uh… having fun? I fell on my own!”

“Oh. Oh—okay, alright.” Corpse sighs, closing his eyes for a second. He hears Tubbo chuckle quietly. “Hey, now. It looked like you were trapped.”

“You're such a worried wreck!”

Corpse furrows his eyebrow, getting some snow in his hands and molding it into a ball in his hands. He smirked when Tubbo immediately shook his hands and got up, running from him to behind his snow fort.

“I'm a what now?”

“ _No-o_! Corpse!” Tubbo laughs, peeking to see if Corpse is near. Before he can even see him, he's already hit by two snowballs on his back. Crouching to get some snow on his hands himself, he looks around to see where Corpse's laughs were coming from. “Two can play this game, you know!”

“Sure, buddy.”

>

They spent the rest of the daylight having a snowball fight and, when Tubbo started getting visibly tired, they slowed down a bit and built a couple of snowmen.

When the sun starts setting, Corpse carries Tubbo in piggyback style until the living room and makes him lay down on the sofa. Getting a blanket from Tubbo's room, he covers the sleepy boy and turns on the fireplace.

Tubbo has been getting easily and quickly tired lately — it's clear why. Up until moving to Snowchester, he never had a day to rest or slow down. He has never been able to catch a break, take a nap, relax back a little. Now that he doesn't feel like he's in danger all day long, Tubbo can enjoy himself. Having fun wasn't something he was used to these past months, and getting back into it after quitting his occupation of being a literal president and war soldier can be quite… _odd_ in the beginning. Messing around and having fun gets Tubbo tired quickly because it makes him happy, it gets him excited and hyped. It's not mental exhaustion like it used to be.

It's actually refreshing for Tubbo to be tired after a long day of lots of fun. It feels nice.

“C-Corpse?”

He turns around from the counter at his name being called. Corpse meets Tubbo sitting up on the sofa rubbing his eyes after waking up from his nap, a frown on his face as Corpse walks up to him. “Are you alright?”

“I had… um, a nightmare.” Tubbo looks down at his lap when Corpse sits in front of him on the couch. He gulps. “I-It was the festival, and… the fireworks…”

Corpse leans in and hugs Tubbo carefully, and he adjusts himself by hugging back. Before Corpse knows it, the boy is already a crying mess. Tubbo knows he doesn't have to tell him everything about his nightmares — most of the time, he chooses to just get comforted in silence. A hug and words of reassurance are usually enough to calm him down when he wakes up from these types of dreams.

“It's alright, Tubbo.” Corpse whispers, rubbing Tubbo's back. “It's over now. You're safe, promise. Don't worry about it. I'm here with you, you're not alone.”

He hears some calmer sniffs from Tubbo, who's still clinging to Corpse. After a couple of minutes, Tubbo decides to let go on his own, wiping away his tears and then shooting Corpse a grateful gaze. “Thank you, Corpse.”

“You don't have to thank me.” He smiles, patting the back of his head. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really.” Tubbo says. “Can I have hot chocolate again, please?”

“Sure, bud.”

They end up spending the rest of the night in the living room's comfortable sofa and trying to watch a movie on the old, oh very old TV. It was almost impossible, but that also gets a lot of laughs from them. Tubbo is the first one to fall asleep, his head resting on Corpse's shoulder and eyes closed midway through the film. Corpse didn't move him that time, though — he just got the blanket near them and covered him.

Corpse wakes up to Tubbo making him coffee the next morning, with a big smile on his face. 


End file.
